Sálvame
by LizzieCullenSwan96
Summary: Ella:Un alma que pena, buscando su final. Él:Viviendo su vida sin límites. A los dos les falta algo, pero en el momento menos indicado la vida hará que se unan para nunca separarse.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo juego con ellos.**

**Capítulo beteado por Roxana Elizabeth.  
groups/betasffaddiction**

**Summary: **Ella: Un alma que pena, buscando su final. Él: Viviendo su vida sin límites. A los dos les falta algo, pero en el momento menos indicado la vida hará que se unan para nunca separarse.

"_Las cosas más importantes de la vida no son cosas"_

_Proverbio hindú._

**Prólogo.**

_Ella…_

Caminaba por encima de la barandilla del puente Brooklyn, balanceándose lentamente hacia delante y atrás en medio de la noche. Con su rostro sin expresiones, sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el viento soplar sobre su piel y jugar con su cabello.

Cualquiera que la viera diría que era un ángel por lo hermosa que era y su vestimenta, iba descalza, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco con mangas que tenía vuelos y le llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla. Su cabello castaño suelto con las ondas que siempre le remarcaban el rostro, los ojos chocolate casi sin vida, sus labios rellenos que parecían nunca sonreír.

Más que ángel parecía un fantasma que había sufrido demasiado en su vida, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, parecía estar sorda porque no escuchaba ruidos a su alrededor, sólo oía los ruidos de su mente que la atormentaban.

Ella se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho para quedarse tan sola, sin nadie que la abrazara de vez en cuando, sin trabajo y sin corazón, porque parecía que también se había ido dejándola sola en el camino.

¿Por qué nunca alguien la puso en primer lugar? ¿Por qué nunca nadie la quiso de verdad?

No entendía porque tenía que sufrir, si ella nunca había provocado ningún mal, todos sabían lo mala mentirosa que era, pero aún así, nadie le creyó. Nunca le tuvieron un poco de compasión como para intentar comprender que ella no había hecho nada.

Después de soportar durante dos años los desprecios de todos, tomó una decisión. Si nadie la quería o la extrañaba, ¿para qué seguir?

Y como nada tenía sentido terminaría con su existencia que era un problema para los demás.

Cerraba sus ojos lentamente, ambos brazos pegados como con pegamento cada costado y los pensamientos cerrando su pecho sin dejarla respirar. Las lágrimas cayendo ahora sin control y su corazón empezando a latir desaforadamente luchando, porque sabía que ésta sería la última vez que latiría así.

Los cortes que en la mañana se había hecho por un nuevo ataque de nervios eran los que le recordaban que todavía respiraba, que todavía molestaba en el mundo.

En cualquier caso, lo que le dolía era el vacío que se hallaba en su pecho y no las heridas en las muñecas de sus manos. Las lesiones te demostraban que no había peor dolor que el de tu corazón, aquel dolor jamás se aleja o se cura como los cortes que quedan en tu piel.

_El fin de mis días_, pensó irónicamente.

Desde pequeña que sabía que su vida terminaría de esa manera. Por como su familia la trataba y como trataban a su hermana mayor, Jessica la más guapa, poseía un cabello rubio rojizo y unos hermosos ojos azules, su cuerpo era poseedor de unas curvas que cualquiera envidiaría, además siempre tuvo el encanto que hacía que los demás la amaran de inmediato, al igual que su madre. Algo que ella no envidia porque tenía curvas como su hermana y sabía que era hermosa pero más natural, sus ojos eran redondos de un color achocolatado y su cabello era del mismo color, como que el su padre. Pero eso no le molestaba, se encerraba en sus libros, en su música y en los cuentos que se inventaba, soñando que algún día se convertiría en una famosa escritora y todos la amarían, sólo por eso seguía, para demostrarles a todos que era fuerte y que aunque le dolía, podría seguir sin ayuda de nadie, siempre sola.

Pero nada le dolió más que la traición de su padre, el que desde pequeña siempre fue su figura a seguir aunque la trataba de igual manera que todos los demás. Pero ella tenía esa estúpida unión padre e hija que la hacía tan dependiente de él.

Y así fue hasta que todo se terminó y no tuvo más remedio que escapar, no tuvo a nadie para demostrarle nada, sus esperanzas murieron dejándola sin nada por lo que luchar.

Suspirando lentamente se obligó a dejar de pensar en su dolor y se centró en el hoy, en su momento de lúgubre felicidad.

Su cuerpo se tensionó, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, casi haciendo doler sus dientes, esperando tener la fuerza suficiente para dar el siguiente paso y llegar al fin.

Dejando sus miedos a un lado, levantó un pie y lo puso sobre el aire, en ese instante le pareció sentir una mirada sobre ella que le provoco escalofríos por toda la columna vertebral, pero no le dio importancia y, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas cada vez más fuerte, se decidió por terminar…

_Él…_

Tenía todo lo que cualquier hombre pudiera soñar, era dueño de _Construction Cullen S.A._ Una de las más grandes empresas de construcciones del mundo, la cual fue heredada por su abuelo, tenía millones y millones en el banco, tanto como para que sus bisnietos pudiesen vivir sin trabajar, las mujeres le llovían con sólo el chasquido de sus dedos y tenía una familia que lo amaba. Era uno de los magnates más reconocidos mundialmente por su frialdad y por su destreza en los negocios sin escrúpulos. Su dinero había sido ganado a pulso por su gran inteligencia y estaba orgulloso por eso.

Pero aun así, sentía que algo le faltaba. Faltaba esa mujer a quien amar hasta el dolor y que lo amara de igual manera y así sus pensamientos fueron hasta _ella_.

Desde hace dos años o un poco más que siente como si algo le faltara, algo mucho más grande de lo que él podía imaginar, que le hacía sentir un gran vacío en su pecho. Algo que estaba fuera de su lógica, que él no podía entender. Lo cual lo enfurecía demasiado, por no entender lo que necesitaba, que le hacía sentir todo aquello.

Muchas veces soñaba con una mujer que parecía un ángel, no recordaba su rostro, pero tenía la certeza de que era hermosa. Lo llamaba y le decía que lo necesitaba. Juraría que soñaba con una diosa ya que al despertar sólo recordaba sus ojos marrones y la profunda tristeza que los caracterizaba, sólo recordaba su dulce y agonizante voz.

Siempre que soñaba con ella la sentía rogando por ayuda, tal como un hombre ruega por una gota de agua en el desierto. La escuchaba llorar desconsoladamente, quería ir a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero nunca la alcanzaba. Siempre cuando la iba a consolar, el sueño se terminaba y él se despertaba agitado, con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo sin saber muy bien el por qué. Sin ver su rostro.

Pensamientos de ese tipo iban y venían por su mente mientras viajaba en el asiento trasero de su lujoso Mercedes Benz de color negro, su chofer iba detrás del volante acercándose al puente Brooklyn.

Su soledad lo agotaba, pero no encontraba a nadie que se fijara en él antes que en su dinero.

Ese fue su último pensamiento hasta que se cruzó con una imagen que, sin razón alguna, hizo que su corazón empezara a latir desbocadamente.

Un ángel de cabello marrón y una belleza extrema estaba a punto de saltar del puente Brooklyn. No sabía que hacer, si ayudarla o no. Si una persona se decidía por el suicidio antes que seguir con su vida, era una decisión que él no podría cambiar. Pero si lo intentaba no perdía nada, es más, se sentiría libre de culpas al haber intentado ayudar a alguien que estaba en su peor momento…

…

_Todo iba normalmente hasta que la vida dio un giro inesperado a sus vidas y los unió para siempre. _


End file.
